Support
by MystiklSushi
Summary: Kiku really had no room to argue under that heavy gaze, and the stubborn Greek won out in the end. But he always did. Giripan.


_This is my first go at a Hetlia fic. And my first fic that's maybe a little bit shonen-ai...Guah. I embarrass myself sometimes...._

_Ahem._

_Its Giripan, which I find to be absolutely adorable in every facet of the word. I apologize if I went borderline fluff. Also, I went a little nuts with the POV. It switches every paragraph...apologies again for confusion caused._

* * *

**Support**

The Japanese man sighed as his fingers brushed a dampened curl from the fevered forehead seated in his lap. Despite his many and repeated pleas for the man to behave and sleep quietly on the futon he'd prepared for him, he was silenced every time by the pair of soulful green eyes that insisted he'd feel better if he wasn't alone. Kiku really had no room to argue under that heavy gaze, and the stubborn Greek won out in the end. But he always did.

"You really ought to be more careful about where you fall asleep. I did warn you you'd catch cold if you stayed out in the garden at this time of year..."

Half lidded eyes slid open at the scolding, the usual drowsiness doubled with a slight fever. He didn't mind the scolding if it meant he'd receive such careful attention. It was rare, even this small physical display of cool fingers on his forehead, his head on his lap. Heracles was always the one who made the first move in anything they did. A brush of the hand, a tap on the shoulder. Even those actions were enough to elicit a blushing apology if initiated by the smaller man. He smiled at the image, eyes sliding closed again.

"Mmm. But it felt nice, with the sun and the wind. It was comfortable when I fell asleep."

He pursed his lips, the scolding taking zero effect. It was true, that the weather had been especially nice the previous evening. Spring was making its way into summer, and much of the garden was in bloom. This morning, too, was looking promising, which is why he'd agreed to minister his attentions outside. The paper doors to the garden had been pushed to the side, airing out the rooms nearest the exterior. The two sat with Kiku's legs hanging over the lip of the porch, Heracles's head resting in his lap while the rest of him stretched out to the end of the length of polished wood overlooking the garden. It was the picture of peace, if not for the unusual heat radiating from the tanned skin. He was normally warm, to be sure, but not to such a degree as he was displaying at this moment. That thought drove on the scolding a little further.

"Even so, please think of your health a little more."

He took in a deep breath, ending in a contented sigh. Even with his head feeling a little muzzy from the fever, it wasn't all that bad. A few birds flitted from branch to branch, chirping as they tended to nests and their occupants. Every once and again, he could hear the mewling of a cat. They seemed to follow him even here, despite the presence of Pochi. The mid-morning sun was warm without being too hot, and there was a light breeze that carried with it the scent of garden flowers. It was already late spring, too late for cherries to be blooming still, but he didn't know the names of other Japanese flowers, despite the number of times they'd been pointed out to him in their garden walks. At the time, flowers had been the last thing on his mind...

"But...you're thinking of it enough for us both, right?"

He flushed. It was true that he often thought of this person's health...among other things. And if Heracles's way of thinking changed, if he suddenly lost his easygoing self to the same sort of worries and doubts that plagued his own mind, he wasn't sure just what he'd do. Perhaps worry himself into a coma? It wouldn't be the first time someone claimed that he was heading in exactly that direction. And if he did that, just who would take care of the Greek man? He brushed his fingers through the unruly curls, settling his palm against the warm forehead. His own skin was cool enough to act as a compress of sorts for a fever as minor as the one Heracles was suffering. With any luck, he'd be recovered before dinner time.

"Y-y-Ah...That's true. But tonight, you are to sleep indoors. I'd rather your condition not get any worse if there's any helping it."

His hand lifted from its resting place on his chest to cover the smaller one on his forehead. He didn't have to open his eyes to know that the contact had brought a fierce blush to the Japanese man's face. Thinking about it was enough to bring a lazy smile to his own. The sounds of a cat pouncing at moths further into the garden filled the space between their words.

"I don't think its going to be a problem. Sleeping indoors tonight."


End file.
